


Winged

by Peanutbutterer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Humor, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbutterer/pseuds/Peanutbutterer





	Winged

"It's not funny."

Elizabeth did her best not to smile. "It is a little funny."

John glared back at her. "Only if you have a really morbid sense of humor."

"Oh please," Rodney stepped into the infirmary, eyes still glued to his datapad. "It’s not like I didn’t tell you not to touch that device. Plus, you're not even going to die.” He scoffed as if death was the only potential downside of interaction with unstudied alien technology. “The worst side-effect of _temporarily_ ,” he stressed the word, “having wings will be that you can't sleep on your back."

"He sleeps on his stomach anyway," Elizabeth added helpfully.

Rodney made a show of covering his ears. "Don't want to know! Man here who does not want to know!"

John sighed and resigned himself to making the most of his situation. " _That_ makes you cringe? You really do have a low threshold, McKay."

"Yeah, well, I'm also a lot less likely to get the bird flu, so, I suppose I'd rather be me."

John grinned. "The swine flu, on the other hand..."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Hilarious."

"I’m sure there's also a joke here about mad cow disease, but since Elizabeth's the only other target in range -"

"And you don't want to be sleeping on your stomach at the bottom of the ocean," Elizabeth supplied, "you'll refrain."

"Refraining does sound like a good idea," John agreed.

She sighed dramatically. "Then I suppose I'll have to save my joke about a bird brain."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Rodney frowned between the two of them. "You really are the weirdest couple."

John ignored him and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Elizabeth. "Want to give these wings a spin?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Brain bleach, brain bleach!" Rodney screeched as John grabbed Elizabeth’s hand and tugged her toward the exit.

The door to Carson's office opened and the doctor approached John’s bed, reading from his chart. "Well, it looks like you've got twenty four hours of -" He looked up and stopped. "And where'd my patient go to now?"

Rodney motioned toward the door. "Flown the coop."

Carson smiled. "Chicken."

Rodney groaned.


End file.
